Leather
by Juklee
Summary: HPDM, songfic Leather Tori Amos. Un suicide?


_**Auteure :** Neki_

_**Genre :** Angst, beaucoup, songfic et shônen aï._

_**Couple :** HP/DM_

_**Résumé :** hey j'vais pas tout vous dire non plus !_

**Leather**

Cette nuit, et comme toutes celles qui la précèdent, je me suis tenu nu devant toi. Comme la pute que je suis devenu.

Ta pute.

Tu m'as pris, longtemps, durement.

C'était bon, mon corps disait 'encore'.

C'était douloureux, mon cœur disait 'arrête'.

_Look I'm standing naked before you  
Don't you want more then my sex_

Je pouvais crier aussi fort que je le voulais.

Comme si tu étais le dernier.

Mon dernier.

Je ne pouvais pas clamer mon innocence dans cette affaire.

C'était inutile, mon esprit hurlait 'Rien ne changera'.

C'était frustrant, mon âme hurlait 'Tu y es pour quelque chose'.

_I can scream as loud as your last one  
But I can't claim innocence_

J'avance de quelques pas.

« Merlin, c'est peut-être à cause du temps finalement ?

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Oh God  
Could it be the weather  
Oh God  
Why am I here

**¤Flash-back¤**

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort et perdu bon nombre de ses amis, Harry Potter avait espéré rompre tout lien avec le monde sorcier. Il s'était installé dans une banlieue, parmi les moldus et vivant comme un moldu.

Il avait 19 ans, et aucun diplôme si ce n'était celui de Poudlard. Autant dire qu'il n'était rien. Un inconnu, entouré d'inconnus.

Il allait donc de job en job, essayant tant bien que mal de gagner sa vie.

Jusqu'à ses 21 ans, le Survivant n'avait plus entendu parler du monde magique. De tout façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cherché à en avoir.

Après la mort de Ron lors d'un combat contre Goyle, puis celle de Remus en sauvant la vie de Tonks et enfin l'accident d'Hermione, Potter pouvait dire que plus rien ne le retenait à la vie sorcière.

Il se souviendrait toujours l'enchaînement des évènements sombres de sa vie…

Ron et lui-même venaient tout juste de découvrir un nouvel Horcruxe -une sorte d'anneau de la taille d'un poing- qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par une horde de Mangemorts. Ils s'étaient battu vaillamment, tuant plus d'un de leurs ennemis, mais alors que Harry était aux prises avec l'un deux, Goyle –car ce ne pouvait être que lui, cette masse de muscles- avait lancé un Avada Kedavra dans le dos du roux. Harry n'avait rien pût faire d'autre que de voir le sort impardonnable s'abattre, comme au ralentit, sur son ami. S'ensuivit une vraie boucherie, le gryffondor devenant incontrôlable. Goyle mourût, sans pour autant apporter satisfaction à Harry.

Une semaine après, ce fût le tour de Remus Lupin, parrain de substitution d'Harry. Lui et Tonks était en mission pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espions. Ils devaient simplement observer un échange d'informations entre deux Mangemorts. Cependant, ils furent répérer et alors que l'un d'eux lançait le sort inéluctable sur Tonks, le loup-garou se jeta entre elle et la Mort. Tonks ne se pardonna jamais la mort de celui qui allait être son mari.

Hermione, quant à elle, décéda de la plus inattendue des manières : elle fût renversée par une voiture en traversant la rue qui menait à la Bibliothèque.

Et puis il y eût la Bataille Finale durant laquelle Mac Gonagall, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, le Professeur Flitwick, Neville Londubat et tant d'autre perdirent la vie.

Alors oui, Harry s'était dit qu'il était seul à présent. Que sa famille était trop vide. Et il était partit, définitivement en préférant tout oublier.

Et voilà, qu'un jour qu'il sortait de son travail –serveur dans un petit café miteux- il aperçu Draco Malfoy sur le trottoir d'en face. Cette rencontre fortuite brisa quelque chose en lui. Peut-être ce mur de défense qu'il s'était forgé contre tout ce qui le reliait au passé. Et au lieu de partir en courant comme sa conscience lui criait de le faire, il décida d'aller le voir. Par curiosité ? Possible. Pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'affronter ses vieux démons ? Certainement.

En tout les cas, il alla à sa rencontre. Celle-ci fût des plus étranges. Rien de l'animosité qu'ils avaient ressenti auparavant ne transparaissait dans leur échange.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même. Par curiosité. Pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux dernières années…

Harry avait apprit qu'en vérité Malfoy n'avait jamais été lié au Lord Noir. Après le fiasco de la mort de Dumbledore, son père l'avait envoyé en Amérique pour qu'il soir hors de tous danger. Une fois la guerre finit, il était revenu constater les dégâts : plus de famille Malfoy, plus de fortune, juste un manoir délabré, des amis qui n'en étaient plus et surtout beaucoup d'ennemis. Draco Malfoy avait trahi son sang, son honneur. Il s'était donc mêlé aux moldus, en espérant retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Après quelques rendez-vous et dîners, ils s'étaient rendus compte à quel point ils avaient changés. Et surtout à quel point parler de leur passé leur faisait du bien. C'est ainsi qu'une forte intimité et proximité s'installa entre eux. Qui l'eût crû ? Ces antagonistes qui se haïssaient au plus haut point, se supportaient laissant même planer une certaine ambiguïté sur leur relation.

Une année entière passa avant que Draco ne se décide à faire avancer les choses. Il ne suffit que d'un simple baiser pour que tout s'accélère.

Fini la complicité et la tendresse amicale. Ne restait qu'une passion dévorante mêlée d'un sentiment qu'aucun d'eux n'osait s'avouer. Ce sentiment qui provoque les battements plus rapides de votre cœur, les frissons dans l'échine, le besoin d'être toujours auprès de l'autre. En un seul mot : l'Amour. Mais comme les hommes ont leur fierté, et aussi leur peur, ils refusaient d'y faire allusions et même d'y penser.

Mais il vint un moment où à force de cacher ses sentiments, on les oublis. C'est ce qui arriva.

Ils ne se parlaient plus, ou a peine. Même leurs ébats n'avaient plus rien de ceux d'un couple. D'ailleurs ils n'en étaient plus un. Ils baisaient.

Harry était des gens qui étouffent sous la frustration. Et plus le temps passait, plus il s'étranglait sous les non-dits. Pourtant il se laissa faire, comme si baiser lui apporterait un soulagement. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais.

**¤Fin du Flash-back¤**

Je recule de quelques pas.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas à cause du temps,

C'est simplement…l'amour qui ne dure pas. »

-Rends moi mon manteau.

_If love Isn't forever  
And it's not the weather  
Hand me my leather_

Cette voix, qui m'a murmuré tant de choses.

Avec ses mots j'aurai pu prétendre que l'on s'aimait.

La nuit est là à présent.

Les peurs vont s'effacer.

_I could just pretend that you love me  
The night would lose all sense of fear_

Cette voix, qui vas me manquer même dans la mort.

Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin qu'il m'aime ?

Il ne peut pas comprendre.

J'ai toujours peur.

_But why do I need you to love me  
When you can't Hold what I hold dear_

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne cèderais pas.

Pas maintenant.

J'ai toujours couru après cet ange, mais jamais il ne m'attendu.

Alors pourquoi est-il là aujourd'hui ?

-D'une certaine façon, tu es seul ici.

_I almost ran over an angel  
He had a nice big fat cigar  
"In a sense" he said "You're alone here_

Je rouvre les yeux. Il a tort.

Tort de penser ça.

J'ai toujours été seul, même avec lui. Nous vivions l'un à côté de l'autre, pas ensemble.

Mais il est là aujourd'hui.

-Si tu dois sauter, tu devrais sauter loin.

_So if you jump you best jump far"_

Ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Son souffle contre ma nuque.

Je me suis habitué à lui, à ça.

Il ne veut pas que je meurs n'est-ce pas ?

« Draco, est-ce à cause du temps que je suis ici ?

Ou bien est-ce parce que on ne s'aime plus ?

-Ce n'est certainement pas à cause du temps.

Rends-moi donc mon manteau »

_Oh God  
Could it be the weather  
Oh God  
Why am I here  
If love Isn't forever  
And it's not the weather  
Hand me my leather_

Ses hanches contre les miennes.

Sa bouche contre mon front.

Je ne pas l'abandonner, abandonner ça.

C'est une façon de me dire qu'on est lié, n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois que ça me suffit.

(fin)


End file.
